


Yellow Diamond massages Yellow Pearl

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Full body massage, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Yellow Diamond touches every inch of Yellow Pearl's body.





	Yellow Diamond massages Yellow Pearl

>"Pearl, come here for a moment." Yellow Diamond's voice carried through the room, commanding and stern.  
>Yellow Pearl moved swiftly to her Diamond's side, a spring in her step as she gracefully traversed the room. She looked up at her Diamond as she arrived at her side. "What is it you require, my Diamond?"  
>Yellow Diamond lowered her left hand towards the ground. "I want to try something Pearl, I need your help."  
>"It would be my pleasure, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl stepped eagerly into Yellow Diamond's outstretched palm.   
>Yellow Diamond carefully lifted her left hand off the ground and up towards her face. She smiled at her Pearl. "I need you to lay on your back Pearl."  
>"Yes my Diamond!" Yellow Pearl laid herself down upon her Diamond's palm without outward hesitation. Inside her mind, she wondered why her Diamond needed her to lay on her back.   
>"Good, now stay reclined like that until I tell you otherwise." Yellow Diamond's smile twisted into a grin as she began moving her right hand towards her Pearl.  
>Yellow Pearl's eyes widened in horror as Yellow Diamond's index finger began to glow. Dozens of smaller hands took form upon the tip of the oversized finger. Yellow Diamond brought her hand covered index finger closer to Yellow Pearl's body.   
>The hands twitched as they came into contact with the Pearl's body. Some gently stroked her hair and her face. Others rubbed along the length of the Pearl's arms. Several others began to claw at the Pearl's lacy outfit, ripping into it and tossing the shreds of fabricated cloth aside.  
>It took a mere moment before Yellow Pearl's body was completely nude, her nipples stiffening as they came in contact with the cold air of the room.   
>Her body wasn't cold for long, their work in undressing her finished, the many hands along Yellow Diamond's finger began to caress every inch of her body, ticking the soles of her feet and her armpits, gently caressing the soft breast tissue, running fingers around her aureoles, running along the outside of her thighs as the Pearl desperately tried to keep her legs closed, fighting against the waves of pleasure coursing through her body as the other hands continued their work..   
>It was futile, a dozen hands clasped down upon her shaking legs and began to spread them apart, revealing Yellow Pearl's pristine pussy. The hands began to rub along the inside of her thighs as one hand inched its way closer to the exposed pussy.   
>Yellow Pearl moaned slightly as she felt small fingers plunge into her pussy, her walls tightening around them reflexively as they began to move slowly in and out of her, as another set of fingers began to rub her clit gently. Her moans intensified as another hand plunged its fingers into her ass, two hands spreading her cheeks wide and massaging them. Her moans were quickly stifled by another hand placing its fingers within her mouth. Yellow Pearl began to suck on the fingers intensely, swirling her tongue around them in a desperate attempt to make her Diamond feel a fraction of the pleasure coursing through her body.   
>The three sets of fingers pumped in harmony as they delved deeper into Yellow Pearl's ass, pussy, and mouth. she began to rock her hips in rhythm with the thrusts, her walls tightening more as the fingers began to reach her womb, as they slid as far into her ass as they could reach, as they hit the back of her mouth. Saliva dripped out of the Pearl's mouth as she continued to suck on the fingers within.   
>It was too much for Yellow Pearl to bear any longer. A surge of pleasure coursed through her body as juices squirted out of her pussy, coating the fingers within and partially covering the hands closest to the opening. She closed her eyes and let out a long moan of pleasure as the fingers slipped out of her ass, pussy, and mouth. She collapsed back into Yellow Diamond's hand moments before her form gave way, vanishing in a cloud of vapor, her gem falling into Yellow Diamond's palm.  
>Yellow Diamond smiled as her index finger glowed and reverted back into its normal shape. She placed Yellow Pearl's gem gently upon a nearby pillow. "That will be all Pearl, you've earned your rest." Yellow Diamond rose from her seat and walked out of the room. She had other duties to attend to today, rewards to give to her best subjects. Her practice with Yellow Pearl was about to be put to extensive use.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Hope someone can enjoy it.


End file.
